Beauty
by Awesome Empress
Summary: "I used to be happy out in the county with my master, but now I'm trapped in a brothel. Surrounded with horrible people that want to do horrible things to my body, they say I'm beautiful with my white ears and tail. But I don't want this, I just want to be free. I want that man with electric blue eyes to save me." Whore/Neko!England Possible MPREG. (Arthur is not actually a whore.)
1. Curious Cat

_Why was I born beautiful?_

From the time I was born I had always lived a normal life with my British master out in the city in Japan. And everything was fine.

I was allowed to have a comfortable bed, delicious food, and a collar so I wouldn't get lost. And because of these normal conditions I began to think of myself as a normal human being. I had almost forgotten what I really was.

A hybrid.

Part cat and part human. Last of my kind or so I was told by my master. I didn't really see anything so fascinating about myself. My master did though, and that was why he kept me in his mansion for 18 years without the outside world knowing of my existence. Which was fine by me, I knew where my loyalties lied.

But all that I was accustomed to was taken away from me.

My master adored me. Sometimes I'd like to think he thought of me as one of his own. I was dear to him. So much that he left everything he owned to me in his will.

His family and relatives didn't like that much.

They grew angry and furious and snatched it all away. I didn't want the money, I just wanted my NORMAL life back. However, I was kicked to the curb, with no money and no home.

I was a babe lost in the woods.

Stuck in that house, I was ignorant of the outside world. Unknown to me was the cruel fate we call reality. I was left to wonder the streets alone, till I met a woman. She was caked in makeup and wore a silk kimono.

She snatched me up and took me to a brothel.

There I would serve her and she would keep me alive. The girls were the kindest, they knew of the hardships we had to endure and aided me in my service. Dressed me in a green kimono and colored my face with powder.

My first time attending a customer was terrifying. I, a small weak little thing, paled in comparison to the big and burly man. I was to pour him tea and fufill his every wish. I knew of the things that men wanted, but I was taught to refuse such vulgar actions.

And that is just what I did.

My virginity was the first thing that was asked of me. I protected it fiercely knowing it was the only thing I could call _mine_. Many men would request me and plan to steal my innocence but when in my presense they softened. I became the infamous British Neko, the only whore who would give out comfort but forid sex.

However just because my virginity was safe didn't mean my physical being was.

Every girl at the brothel had a specific room assigned to them to attend to the customers in. And in every room was a buzzer. A small button located near the back of the room hidden from view. Only the staff knew of its location and used it if the customer got out of hand.

My first encounter with the buzzer was when I was attending a French man. It was the regular routine, we would enter the room arm in arm, I would pour the tea, and the customer would lay upon my lap. In the beginning all went according to schedule, and the man, Francis was his name, began to tell me of his troubles.

He told of his son, a young boy who had been kidnapped on their trip to Canada. During this, the man began to play with my ears, which I paid no mind to. All humans were curious of the white pointed ears that stood upon my head.

As he continued on with his story he began to sob silently, murmuring his loss. I sang him a beautiful lullaby while his petting escalated to rubbing. Now with his hands on my skin, he started rubbing sensually against me. I was unaware that he was aroused until his scent hit me. I gently pushed his hands away, but when he didn't take the hint I grew nervous.

With his head still buried in crook of my neck, he began to hover over me. I tried to speak to him, snap him out of his trance, but nothing. When he slipped his hand into my kimono was when I finally took action.

I hissed and sprang away to the corner of the room. In my frenzy I had forgot where the secret comparment that hid the buzzer was. Desperately I patted around the walls to find it, I turned my back on the depressed foreigner. That was a grave mistake.

Seeing my vulnerable position, he pounced. At that point, I had enough. Tuning into my animalistic instincts, I used my small fangs and sunk them into his arm. I felt my fangs embedd themsleves into his humerus bone. He began screaming loudly and hitting my face, but I wouldn't let go just yet.

It wasn't until Okaa-san***** came in with her burly brothers that I was forcefully pulled away. The man was taken away for not following the rules of the brothel, all the while he was screaming and cursing at me.

I wasn't let off so easily, though. I received 10 bamboo lashes on the back for wounding a customer. That was highly looked down upon and gave the brothel a bad reputation. It was one of the most horrendous moments in my life. Never before had I been hit as punishment, and never before had I bled because of such a erroneous hit!

The following day was just as awful, I awoke up grumpy and extremely exhausted. I hadn't been able to sleep a wink last night, because of the terrible burn of my marred skin. On the bright side, many of the customers stopped requesting me, only the ones who knew me better asked for me. I wasn't complaining, but I wondered why. As soon as they saw me attack a human, they assumed I reverted back to an untamed alien to their kind.

Oh well, it didn't bother me enough to make me care.

That has been the only time I have needed to rely on the little buzzer. Now if a customer got a little to frisky, I'd flash them a grin showing of my canines. And they'd get back into line, knowing that even though my fangs were small, they could break through bone.

Yes, things seemed to look up from then on. I was living a durable lifestyle, and I was just fine with that. I mean, for someone who had lost it all a few months ago, I was doing good. I was still alive wasn't I? That was more than enough for me.

But then I met **_him_**.

When I awoke that day, the sky reminded me of my old master's funeral, depressing. Dark clouds shadowed over the land, creating a desolate atmosphere. I remember that it was as cold as winter, and it caused me to curl my tail around my leg, instead of letting it hover around me freely. But although the darkness brought me great displeasure, I still had to work.

I took my spot at the front row of the brothel, sitting formally as I had been instructed. All the girls were seated in rows facing the wooden bars that surrounded the space, where men could stop and peer in to see our forms. I hated it. I felt cheap, like a piece of merchandise. And that was the reality of the situation.

The darkness of the day sent me into a depressed sort of mood as you can tell, and so I spent the time looking down, twidling my thumbs. I had my head down with my ears bent back. I think that's how I caught his attention.

"Hey!"

I snapped my head up to lock gazes with a smiling man. I had never seen someone smile like that. With such happiness and optimism, it made me want to smile as well. This stranger was...different. He smiled which was rare action in itself. NO ONE smiled in this area, they never had a reason to be happy.

All these thoughts in my head, I had forgotten that this foreigner was waiting for a reply.

"Hey! You do speak English, right?"

He had a weird accent, one I had never heard before. I found that I rather liked it though. It sounded childish and manly at the same time, if that makes any sense.

I looked around, maybe he wasn't talking to me.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you! The one with the cute ears!"

Subconsciously I reached to fondle my ears, blushing a bit. Sure I had been complimented on my ears before, but never had I been called "cute".

"Y-You're talking to me?"

My voice was a bit shaky, it had been a while since I last spoke my own language. I was located in Japan, therefore I had to adapt and learn how to speak Japanese, seeing as with only a few exceptions all my customers were originally from this country. My English wavered a larger amount than his. His had character and personality in it. Mine sounded almost monotone, just formal and boring.

In answer to my question he gave an ecstatic nod and almost seemed...relieved?

He closed his eyes, hiding those beautiful blue orbs from me, and slumped a bit. I scooted a bit closer to the stranger, thankful I was located in the front. He snapped his eyes opened when he heard my movement, and turned to me once more.

"Are you...alright?"

I asked, still self-conscious of my accent. He didn't seem to mind though, which was oddly relieving.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just that I'm so glad I finally found someone who I can talk to!"

That glorious smile was back, and I felt my face blush a bit again. What was this warm feeling in my chest? Maybe I was coming down with a sickness or something.

"Well, I am glad that you're happy."

I tilted my head to the side a bit and smiled. However, this one wasn't the fake ones I gave to ease my customers. No, it was genuine. This stranger was fascinating, and like my true nature, I was curious.

Curiousity killed the cat...

"No!"

Startled, my ears pricked up in alert. The foreigner was not looking at me anymore, but instead looking past me. One of Okaa-san's brothers seemed to be discussing a price for a deal. The customer looked a bit grim when the prices were being discussed, and began to argue, pointing to me. Seems he was the one that shouted earlier. The arguing continued for a while longer until finally, the two brutes seemed to settle the issue with money.

I quickly turned back to the cheerful blonde, leaning in and whispering in a rushed tone,

"You must go! Hide! If Okaa-san's brother sees you here, he'll hurt you! I'm sure!"

I scooted back over to my little tatami matt, not noticing I had edged closer to the bars. My expression turned from worry to exasperation when I noticed the male outside the brothel, still had not left.

"What? I can take him."

I hadn't the foggiest idea of why this blonde would want to take the Japanese barbarian anywhere, but I didn't care. The black haired man had now entered the room and was heading towards the front row, where I was located. Throwing the stranger one last pleading look, I turned away and placed a stoic expression.

"Come Neko, you have been picked." I winced a bit at the other's crude language. I was already missing the enthusiastic blonde's accent. Gracefully standing up, I prepared to follow the worker, but chanced another peek at the outside of the wooden bars that caged me in. When I didn't see the jubilant stranger I had been speaking to only moments ago, I felt my heart sink.

Back to a dull life of pleasing strangers with words that had no meaning behind them.

* * *

Okaa-san* = Mother ((That's what they called the lady that owned the brothel))

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack :D /shot

Lol, so yeah. **This. **Completely unexpected huh? It all started when I read a particular doujinshi and watched Memoirs of a Geisha. I fucking love that movie, go watch it! Anyways, while watching that I decided I would make a story based off it for my OTP ((cuz seriously I always want to include these cuties in errything))

So there ya go. **This isn't a one shot.** Scary, I know. Especially since I can't update on time for the life of me ((still have two unfinished stories /creys))  
but fear not! For I am like 75% done with this one, so I'll be updating it in parts c:

Hopefully it wasn't too short.

-Movie based off of: Memoirs of a Geisha.

-Doujinshi ((English/Free/USUK)) can be read at: gotchibi .tumblr post/ 16292063857/ utsukushisugiru -mochi-usuk-r-18- mochi-porn

Review, Favorite, and Follow! c:

-Empress


	2. Abandoned Cat

The session had ended and I was once again taking my seat at my old Tatami matt. I seemed to feel a bit more depressed than usual, I can't fathom why.

As soon as my rump hit the back of my feet, I heard voices. Whispers of the girls, no doubt talking about my encounter with the handsome stranger. Not surprising. Gossip was rare and when spotted the girls went crazy, making up rumors and reasons of why it happened. The only form of entertainment other than sex here at the brothel.

What a pitiful life to have...

* * *

_~Beauty~_

* * *

Or so I thought. But gradually my life became better, little by little I would see the stranger. See his dirty blonde hair that contrasted from the dark haired Japanese that surrounded us, or catch a bit of his speaking, using that Western accent that was just simply mezmerizing. From time to time I'd catch a quick peek of him staring into the brothel and fantasize that he was trying to get a glance of me.

Just hopeful wishing, I know. But I needed something to keep my head up before I submerged into the boring whorish way of life, if one could even call it a _life_.

I have a theory of why the stranger won't come any closer than across the street. Instead of waiting outside the paper made walls, Okaa-san's brother watched over us inside the room. Making sure customers didn't loiter around for too long. Thus, I had to find a way to get him closer, seeing as I was confined to this prostituting prison.

If only I knew how...

* * *

_~Beauty~_

* * *

The stranger came now, nearly every day, and I couldn't be more thrilled. He and I have somehow managed to have small conversations here and there. I can't tell how many times he's been chased off by Okaa-san's thugs. But he's tall, muscular, and perfectly fit, so even if he was caught, I'd imagine that he'd come out of the scuffle unharmed.

Our small talks were the highlight of my day, and the days he was absent felt like there was a hole in my being. Many of the brothel girls stopped talking to me and a handful of them have actually admitted to hating me, behind my back of course. I couldn't blame their jealousy.

Brothels served for quick fun, so men never stayed. Sure we had our regulars, but nothing ever lasted. Many of the older girls, who had their hearts broken by false promises in their prime years, only shook their heads at me. Years of experience had jaded their personalities as well as their perspectives.

They all knew that the stranger's and I meetings were leading to the inevitable heartbreak that'd leave me in shambles. Obviously they were wrong. This foreigner was different, he was something new.

And I cherished every moment I had in his presence.

* * *

_~Beauty~_

* * *

He's here. At the same place he always loiters. Across the street from the brothel, next to the little fish market, leaning against a building. Only this time was different. He was not leaning, he was standing rather stiffly with his head down. He looked...ashamed in a way. Very pecuilar behavior indeed...

He must've felt my penetrating gaze on his person because he looked up to me, revealing sad baby blue eyes. At once my ears went down atop my head, a sign of confusion and sadness. I felt Okaa-san's brother, the watcher, turn my way but I paid him no mind.

The stranger was sad, and I had no way of comforting him. The world was still as we held onto the simple connection we had, eye contact. Putting all the emotion I could into my emerald orbs, I begged him to come closer, like he had been doing. If only just once more. He heard my plea and proceeded forward.

Inching my way closer to the bars, I made no sound. The blue-eyed blonde had crossed the short distance and now was squatted right across from me. I took a moment to inspect him. He seemed slimmer, his skin not as healthy glowing as it once was, but there was still that childish spark in those glorious pools of azure.

"Hey."

Such a simple greeting and yet my heart skipped a beat, finally hearing that accent I'd missed so much. Dark clouds were moving in to cover the sky, the wind picking up and sending chills. Soon it would rain and once again the darkness would come to envelope me in it's thickness.

"Ello."

He cracked a small smile at my greeting. He looked at me, seemingly trying to read my mind, to delve deep into my thoughts. For what purpose? He took a deep breath and let out a sigh, preparing himself to speak.

"I've fallen in love with you."

Twenty-two letters that seemed to clog up my throat and make me tear up. How many times had I heard that? Men sweet talked me all the time, I should be used to it. I shouldn't have been shocked by six measly words. But I was and I wanted to believe them, no matter how much my subconscious warned me against it.

"How much would you pay for my love?"

These words belonged to someone else, my mouth was spilling out a question that was not mine. This stranger who had single-handedly stolen my heart in a time period of only a month. I didn't even have a name to associate that handsome face with for Christ's sake! I could not let myself be lead away by a confession that could very well be a lie.

The wind howled, thunder echoed in the distance, and rain drops began to descend. He suddenly looked so tired. I reached a hand through the bars and gingerly cupped his face. His face was cold, yet hot against my skin.

"Love is not something that can be bought."

Suddenly, I couldn't hear the rain, nor the thunder, nor the howling wind. I could only hear the rapid pounding of my heart in my ears, the blood rushing into my cheeks. An answer so simple and so honest.

So _true_.

"Oi! Get away!"

The brute called, eyeing the stranger with a distrusting gaze. I didn't turn to glance back, I could not miss even a second of this encounter.

"I'm leaving. Back to my home country America."

I had given him my heart, and he crushed with a simple sentence. My mouth was agape, but I was silent. I could not form words. Leaving? To a place called America? Where was that? Was it far?

"Will I ever see you again?"

My voice sounded shaky, even to my ears, as if I would break any second. He squeezed my hand in an effort to comfort me, but it did nothing.

"Yes. I will go and work. I'll earn enough money for you. I'll buy your freedom, I swear it!"

His words brought tears to my eyes. Silent drops of liquid almost identical to the ones dropping from the sky. Such an honorable promise to make, but promises were meant to be broken.

"Oi! Didn't you listen! Idiot!"

The brute was standing now, a scowl on his ugly fat face. He was making his way towards us, and I felt my love move. I turned back to him as he began to stand, my hand still in his grasp.

"I must go now."

A gentle squeeze and my hand was slipping away. Thunder and rain and air all roared in anger, joining together to form a massive storm. It almost seemed as is they were the forces pulling the stranger away.

"Wait!"

I called out, grasping his hand tightly. I was unwilling to let go just yet.

"Y-Your name."

He looked confused for a moment, when a smile took over his face. Genuine happiness lighting up his face.

"Alfred and yours?"

"A-Arthur..."

"Shh, don't cry anymore okay? I'll be back Arthur, I have a promise to keep!"

And with that the connection was lost. His hand left mine, now alone to face the coldness of reality without any warmth to shield it. I could only stare at his retreating form as he vanished into the rain, with thunder outlining his silouette. The brute stood next to me, yelling Japanese profanities at Alfred.

_Alfred_.

My dear Alfred.

Please come back soon.

* * *

_~Beauty~_

* * *

Whispers. Whispers all around me. They were like the darkness, surrounding me, suffocating me. There were people, faceless people that were all whispering and giggling, then whispering again. And no matter how hard I tried to listen I could not make out their mumbles and murmurs.

I grew nervous, there was laughter. A cruel type of laughter that echoed around and ran in my ears. My head felt as if it were being split open, like I was being torn in two by an unseen force. I screamed but I couldn't hear myself over the laughter, and the whispering, and the darkness. I reached up to cover my head, anything to stop the noise, but another silent scream tore out of me.

My hands were pale, almost translucent and bathed in blood. Was it mine? No, I felt no pain. I looked down and found that my kimono had multiple splatters of blood all across it, and the laughter grew louder. Suddenly a bright light flashed and momentarily blinded me. When I could see again, I was in a room.

A room with paper walls, all empty and bare. And it was quiet. So very quiet, I couldn't even hear my breathing.

Something was wrong.

There was no more whispers, no more laughter or giggling. It wasn't even dark. It was just silent. But I was afraid. So very deathly afraid of the silence that I'd almost wished the faceless people would come back.

And suddenly there was an outline of a person in the distance. He was tall, but that was it. I couldn't see his face, or hear his voice. He was different somehow, he had a gentle aura around him. I ran to him as fast as I could, stretching out my hand to him.

I saw a gleam and realized he was grinning. But he began to fade, to loose focus and I struggled to reach him. Farther and farther away, until he was no more than a speck, and I was left alone once again.

That is my nightmare that haunts me every night.

* * *

So many page breaks -.-' Sorry but that's my writing style so I hope you can bear with it, the next few chapters shouldn't have this many ((I _hope)) _Hoped ya liked this chapter!

Review, Follow, and Favorite! c:

-Empress

((Low-key, this is the fastest I've ever updated XD))


	3. Hopeless Cat

I dressed in the finest kimono I had, for today I was to talk to Okaa-san. After hiding my face behind a white mask of powder, I made my way to her room. Knocking on the wooden panels that took the place of doors, I was granted entrance. Immediately after entering, I sat in front of Okaa-san, and gave her a respectful bow, my nose touching the ground.

"You called for me, Okaa-san?"

"Yes. You are the British Neko, the only whore who has never been defiled in anyway. By neither man nor woman, correct?"

"Yes."

"Perfect."

She was kneeling on a soft, plush Tatami matt, shuffling around papers and solving equations with her aged abacus.

"Okaa-san?"

"Permission to speak."

"Why was I called in?"

She looked at me for a bit, dark coal eyes scrutinizing me, making the hairs on the back of my skin stand. Through her tiny glasses, she narrowed her eyes, and turned once more to her papers.

"I have decided that you will help bring this Brothel more money."

"How?"

"I'm going to sell your Mizuage."

"My...Mizuage?"

"Hai. Your Mizuage or virginity, will be offered out to any willing paying patron. You are infamous in all of Japan and some foreign countries. There will be many patrons willing to pay, some might even pay to be your Danna*."

"W-what? I...I never agreed to this! I don't want my virginity stolen by some stranger, or a Danna!"

"Whatch your tongue child! Your Mizuage belongs to me, and it will go for a high price. This brothel has made you what you are today. Your de-flowering will be the right of the highest patron to take. The preparations are being set into motion as we speak."

"But Okaa-san!"

"My word is final! You are dismissed."

I ran out of the room as fast as I could, tears streaming down my face. I didn't care if I got whipped for disrespecting Okaa-san, this was too much! Some stranger was going to take my virginity, the one thing that I am left with, and I had no right to disagree. I ran to the girl's room, where all of us slept.

Some of the elder girls heard my rapid footsteps and shook their heads behind their fans, all too knowing of what had , I screamed out my misery and sadness. My sobbing could be heard by everyone, but not one person tried to comfort me.

"Alfred please hurry back!"

* * *

_~Beauty~_

* * *

Again the day was dark, the Sun hiding behind large grey clouds. Today, accompanied by Okaa-san and her two brutes, I would go to the grand theatre where I would perform for my _odori_; my dance. Under normal circumstances, I would have been ecstatic to finally be out of that shameful brothel and skillfully dance for an audience.

But this audience was not like any other. These women and men had travelled from around the globe to see my presentation. Or so Okaa-san said.

"Listen to me child, you will go out there and dance! You will dance with the same grace of a geisha and impress every suitor in the audience! You will bring honor to my brothel, understand?"

"Yes Okaa-san."

Her words were harsh and uncaring, but the mischevious grin on her ugly, wrinkled face stayed in place. I could practically see the currency signs in her greedy dark eyes.

I had been dressed in one of the finest yukatas that Okaa-san could afford. The long yukata was white, the color of purity or in my case virginity, with little red petals near the bottom to symolize passion and lust. It had been custom made to show off my rather feminine form, and had a small hole at the back for my tail.

I was at the back of the stage, with Okaa-san fussing over every little detail. She wanted me to look ripe for the taking as I heard her mumble. Not missing a possible chance to earn money, Okaa-san had also dragged some of the brothel girls to dance alongside me.

They were dressed in pure red robes, the kind I would be forced to wear when my virginity was to be taken. They looked excited, and dare I say, HAPPY. They huddled in little groups, peeking through the curtains into the audience and giggling. I overheard them gushing over the men they wanted as their Dannas.

I didn't want a Danna. A Danna was essentially a master. I would only bed with him, live with him and serve him like a pet, and in return the Danna would have paid the brothel for my freedom. Yet, a Danna didn't have to stay loyal like he would to a wife. He would have bought me with money wouldn't he? Something that is bought shouldn't be so important.

It didn't make any sense to me. To have a Danna was to essentially leave one cage for another. The girls didn't seem to care as they gossiped and giggled.

My white ears flicked forward as I heard Okaa-san's screeching to get into position. The girls hurried to their places in back of me. I was to be the center of attention after all. I pulled out two twin red fans from my sleeves and flicked them open. They were large and beautiful, perfect for twirling and catching attention.I crouched into my position, my white tail fluffed up in anticipation. Dancing was my passion after all.

A soft melody began to play as the giant red curtain was lifted. The blinding light stunned me for a moment before I was able to focus once again. I laid my emerald eyes on each and every face in the crowd. Looking for a young sun-kissed face, with two twin pools of azure that reminded me of an open sky. Free and endless.

A sad smile set itself upon my red painted lips when I didn't find what I was looking for. On the sidelines of the curtain and out of view, I heard the distinct click of two coals rubbing together creating a small spark of fire. I found it funny that we were being wished luck.

_All of us were here for one reason and one reason only._

With the grace of the sleek cat I was, I stood up and began to slowly dance on the large stage, twirling my fans like twin red dragons around my elegant fingers. For a moment, everything seemed surreal. My troubles slipped away and I was gliding across the stage. Until I glanced at the greedy faces of the audience and reality crashed upon me all at once.

_To be sold._

* * *

_~Beauty~_

* * *

The performance had finally ended, I stayed still. My legs began to cramp as I kneeled, putting all my weight back as I curled toward the floor. The pose was suppose to show off my flexibility. The awe struck crowd began to clap, then cheer, and finally stood up to hollering at the girls and I.

We all stood up and bowed before we were ushered back stage. Before I followed though, I turned back to stare at my large red fans that lay in the corner were I had thrown them.

My twin red dragons. They lay defeated on the cold floor of the empty stage.

* * *

_~Beauty~_

* * *

A few months passed, and I was once again ordered to go see Okaa-san. The only difference this time is that my stomach felt heavy with dread.

Knocking on the paper doors politely, I entered when granted permission and silently made my way to Okaa-san. I bowed low to floor as I was custom to, and silently awaited my fate.

"Look up child."

I did as she was told, for once glad that I had a white mask of power to hide under. She undoubtly had made a small fortune on the success of the theatre, and had already counted all bidders up.

"Do not look so sad, you should be happy!"

It was bitter amusement I felt. Why was she so happy? I stayed silent, fearing if I spoke, my voice would crack and I would begin to sob.

"Your mizuage has been the highest sold in all of brothel history! ¥11,500* yen!"

I only nodded. How could I possibly be happy? I was just sold, to some stranger, to be ripped away of my innocence. The only thing I had owned in this miserable place, but now that was being taken away from me too. Okaa-san began speaking again, something about how she was so proud of me, but I found myself drifting away.

Away from this horrid brothel, into the warm and protecting arms of Alfred. How long had it been since he had left me? A week? Maybe six months? Possibly a year? And how long had it taken me to fall in love with this stranger who I barely knew? About a month maybe?

I could not believe how utterly pathetic I was. I had fallen in love with some visiting stranger from a strange place called _America_ and had become a moping mess since he left. I sighed at my idiocy, but I knew it was the truth. I guess that's why it hurt so much.

* * *

_Look, _I know a lot of you don't like wimpy/docile/girly Arthur but how else do expect me to write him? Don't worry his British sass will pick up sooner or later. You'd be depressed to if you had to live in a whore house and give up your virginity.

At least there's an epic fight next chapter.

**Whoops.**

-Empress


End file.
